An Eternal Sleeping Curse
by Tashime
Summary: During a tragic time in Emma and Henry's lives, Emma kicks herself for not being able to protect those she cares for. There is only one thing she can do to make things right, and someone has got to help her. (Rated T for now, but this will probably change later!)
1. Chapter 1

**Prompt: **During a tragic time in Emma and Henry's lives, Emma kicks herself for not being able to protect those she cares for. There is only one thing she can do to make things right, and someone has got to help her.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OUAT characters. And this is obvious because if I did, Emma and Hook would be together with babies already.**

**Chapter 1**

As the dark, wooden coffin was lowered, Emma lifted her eyes to gaze at Mr. Gold. His eyes were brimmed with tears, but a mask of ire hung on his face, invisible to most. Crouched over, as if unable to stand for much longer, he stared solemnly at the coffin. The dark eyes, she noticed were full of rage, and grief, and every line on his face held the sadness of various lifetimes. The wind blew silently through his salt and pepper hair, and she could not stand to look at him any longer. The pain in her chest grew deeper when she looked down at Henry, who clutched at her waist like a startled toddler, with tears streaming down his soft cheeks, and a red nose.

They stood in silence for a while, as people left around them, none of them daring to even look at Rumpelstiltskin. Eventually It was only them. The broken family. Her parents, her child, and his grandfather.

"We can't stay here much longer Henry." She muttered sadly, as it began to sprinkle from the grim skies, "It's best if we head home."

The child made no sound. He stood still, as stone, while the sorrow spilled from his eyes. Emma's eyes filled with tears. She felt a heavy hand on her shoulder and a light one on her waist.

"She's right Henry," David said softly, while he looked at Emma with concern. Her mother, on the other side kept silent and offered but a sad smile. Henry wiped his tears in a sudden movement, turned and headed for the car. Mary Margaret followed him instantly, while David patted her shoulder lightly and headed after them.

"I'll be right there," she called out just loud enough for them to hear. She walked cautiously to the somber man standing across from her. When she reached him, she stopped and waited patiently, at loss for words.

Finally, she knew what to say, "I'm sor-"

"This is your fault." He cut in harshly. She stood astonished at his willingness to speak, but not at his words. He slowly straightened himself, as if to make him seem more frightful. But Emma knew what he would say. "You were there with him, and you let this happen."

"I tried my best-"

"Not good enough!" He said venomously, "I know what happened, you don't need to tell me what you did and what you did not, but this is your fault. You let them in. You let them get him."

"I did not intend for anyone to get hurt. I was doing my job." Emma defended herself.

"He would not have died if you had done it correctly." He spit at her, "I lost my son once, and now I've lost him again, thanks to you."

She could not speak. She believed it to be true. She looked down, not defeated, but somewhat ashamed.

"I will not harm you because he would not have wanted it. But I will find them, and when I do, there won't be an ear in this town that will not hear their screams. That is a promise." He threatened, and limped away.

Emma sighed, closing her eyes and frowning. Neal now laid in an eternal sleep because she had dragged him along with her that night. He just wanted to help, but she knew better, and even then she let him come along.

"Emma," her mother called, and she turned to see her mother halfway to her, urging her to come with. "We're waiting on you."

She was concerned with her safety, Emma knew, and when her mother was in protective mode, there was no use in refusing to yield to her orders. She walked slowly back to the car, reaching Snow in the way, and they held hands when they met.

On the ride back home, everyone was so quiet, Emma was sure they could all hear her thoughts. She was afraid they would all know that she failed Neal and that she wasn't entirely alone when it had happened. By the time they reached home, she was so engulfed in her thoughts, David had to shake her to get her attention.

"We're home," he said, with worry on his face. Emma reacted, attempting to get out of the car but time seemed to be moving slowly around her, and the world went black in an instant.

When she woke, David was sitting on the edge of the bed holding her hand.

"Are you okay?" He asked calmly. He knew she had been exhausted from the last few days. She had not slept or even rested since Neal had gotten killed, and her worry over Henry had almost driven her mad. She was not her usual self, independent, strong, and rational. She was his daughter, yet he realized he did not know this grieving side of her, and that saddened him. He should know her like the back of his hand. She was his, after all. He looked into her blue eyes, and considered all the damage he had done when he left her by herself in that wardrobe. Although his intentions had been good, he knew she had struggled and wondered aimlessly in the world searching for love. Had she found it?

"What happened?" She asked in a hoarse voice.

"You passed out. You're exhausted, and need to rest." He responded simply.

"But Henry-"

"Snow made sure he got to bed safe." He said while he patted her hand. "You rest, he will be here in the morning." His reassurance did not help her feel better. She should be with Henry. She should be taking care of him. But she knew better than to argue with her father, so she smiled softly, and turned on her side to face the wall. David left after a few moments so she could sleep, but she could do anything but.

Half the night, Emma tossed and turned, drowning in thoughts of guilt, and the other half, dreams, or memories, haunted her.

"What are you doing? We've got to get back, Owen is somewhere down here with Hook." Neal whispered urgently, pulling on Tamara's arm lightly.

"I know they're down here." She stated, with a sly smile on her face. Neal looked confused. Emma frowned, confused. Tamara was supposed to be on their side.

"What's going on?" She demanded. The woman was up to something.

"Nothing that concerns you." Tamara said, as she pulled out a gun from her coat and pointed it at Neal. He seemed as if he could not process what was happening. "Run along Swan. Neal and I have some couple business to discuss."

"Tamara, what... What are you doing?" Neal asked.

"Tamara, put it down. Put the gun down. Whatever this is, it can be solved without the gun in your hand." Emma said, attempting to persuade her, but Tamara just laughed.

"Like I said, this doesn't concern you."

Emma felt a creeping figure behind her, and in an instant, she turned and though the figure tried to jump at her, Emma reacted and tackled it down. As she went down, a gunshot rang in her ears. She turned her head to find Neal and Tamara wrestling to gain control of the gun. The figure under her stirred and in the darkness, she managed to throw a good right hook and put his stirring to rest. She turned back to check on Neal once again, and saw Tamara on the ground. As she rushed to get up off the ground to help her son's father, Emma was pulled down harshly, and the side of her face hit the concrete floor, disabling her instantly. Though awake, her vision was fuzzy. The figure looming over her stepped over her helpless body, and walked towards Neal with a gun in hand. A male, she deducted. She could not see clearly, and her head throbbed with sharp pain, the last thing she remembered was the tall figure hovering over Neal's crouched body, and a loud ringing in her ears when a second gunshot went off.

With a jump, Emma sat up in bed. She brought her knees up to her chest, and buried her face in her hands breathing heavily and sobbing softly. Her heart ached in an unimaginable manner. It shook her whole body, and she felt weak from her bones.

She had failed Henry. And he would someday blame her for Neal's death, just like his grandfather did. Slowly, she recuperated her breath and rationality, realizing he was not at that point yet. For now, Henry still loved her. He had not asked questions, so he did not know the truth yet. He did not know what had happened. But somebody else did. Someone else was there that knew everything and had seen everything.

She had to go see him. She needed to speak with him, even if he had nothing new to tell her.

Emma got dressed quietly, making sure she did not wake her sleeping family when she left, and walked to her car. She started the it and headed for the docks.

When she reached the place, she stepped out of her car and walked down the ramps to the ship. Once she got there, she hesitated. She stood in place, in front of the ramp pressing her lips together. What was she doing here?

"Looking for me, love?" His thick voice came through the air. Emma looked up at him. He stood by the entrance of the ship, tall and dark.

"Yes." She said softly, "Although I don't know why."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews & follows, I really appreciate them! I hope you keep reading & I hope you like it. So here you go!

**Chapter 2**

Emma entered the Jolly Roger calmly, with slow, but steady steps. She had to admit to herself that she was nervous to see the man. He looked tall and commanding, in charge of his ship. Hook waited for her at the top, grinning lightly. Her eyes met his when she came close to him, and he realized she was pained. 'An open book,' he remembered.

"What's the matter, lass? Having a rough week?" He said, with intention to stir up her emotions. He found that when he was probing with the Swan girl, he got more out of her than she expected to say.

"You could say that." She muttered while she cast her eyes downward. She was not entirely sure what she was doing here, she just knew she had to see him, and talk to him.

"And you came to see me." He said, proud of himself.

She stood silent for a few moments, at loss for words. Where to begin? The night was so full of bad things, she had no idea how she had came out alive.

"That night," She began, "Why were you there?"

"Right to the point, huh?" He said, as he polished his gleaming metal hook. "I was helping them."

"Why?" She asked as she gazed at him. She expected nothing else. But she would question him nonetheless.

"They were supposed to lead me to the crocodile." He replied simply and leaned on the railing of the ship, still looking at her.

Emma studied him intently, narrowing her eyes, and remembering the night all too clearly. Once she had passed out after Owen knocked her down, she remembered waking a few times to see the pirate looking down at her with concerned eyes. But once she woke up for good, she was at the station in one of the cells laying down, and her parents were rushing to her. She had no memory of the recurring time after she hit her head except for the pirate's worried face hovering over her own. Her parents took her to Dr. Whale, who had seen her and discharged her almost immediately.

"The wound has been dressed," He had said, "And the concussion isn't to bad. She's past any danger, that's for sure."

They had then took her home, and asked her how she had gotten to the station, and what exactly she remembered, but she had not mentioned Hook's name.

"If you were helping them, how is it that I ended up at the station then, Hook?" She could feel herself getting upset, remembering.

"Ah, that." He said, with a toothy grin, "Well, lass, before I answer that, why don't you tell me what you were doing down in the docks that night?"

She scowled, "How about, that is none of your business and you answer my question Hook."

"Woah, getting a little upset there, I see." He chuckled, The fact that she had avoided the question gave him the answer he needed. "No matter, no matter. I'll explain, love. You see, I was not supposed to be there, well, in that exact spot were you and the lost boy were."

"Then why were you?" she demanded, knowing well who the 'lost boy' was.

"This is a bit embarrassing, I must admit. But I heard you. And you were not supposed to be down there. You were not in their plan." His gaze shifted downward, while his grin remained. His smile was more charming than Emma would like to acknowledge.

"So you came because you heard me, and then what? What happened Hook?" she was running out of patience with this whole story. The truth, she realized, was that she was angry because Neal had not survived the night, yet she had, and then had to see her son suffer the loss of his new found father. What she really wanted Hook to tell her was why he had helped her instead of Neal.

Hook straightened himself and looked directly at Emma's eyes. "I shot Owen." His hand hung over his hook as it almost always did he he plainly stood.

"What?" She asked, confused. "But he shot Neal. Didn't he?"

"Not Owen. I did not see him fire."

"But... What? Tamara was down, Owen had the gun pointed at Neal. He was the one that shot him." Emma assured herself. That is what she had seen... right?

"Their plan was never to kill him. However, you were not supposed to be there. That is another story." Hook said seriously.

"So let me get this straight, you, Captain Hook, who only cares about revenge, came down because you realized I was there and shot Owen before he shot Neal, and then Tamara shot him?" Emma said, it was almost too much for her to take.

"It's a bit of a complicated story, lass." Hook added, "but that is basically it. Although Owen is not dead. And as for your son's father, I don't know what they did to him after the shots were fired."

"Then, they left?"

"We did." He corrected. Then he sighed, "I may be a ruthless pirate, love, but I hate to see a girl get hurt over me."

She was taken aback. How could he know? "And who said I was there for you?" Emma said defensively.

"You did, by avoiding my question earlier. You knew they had me." Hook said playfully.

Emma just stood there staring at him. BUSTED. That's what she thought her face said. He laughed heartily, "Has the cat got your tongue, lass?"

Emma avoided his gaze, her lips parted. "And then what?" She said softly.

"I brought you here," he made an open gesture with his arms. "You had a concussion, and I tried to keep you awake, but it was harder than I thought. I am no medic. So I took you back to town, let your royal family know where you were."

"But they don't know who left me at the station." She stated simply.

"Well, I didn't knock on their door lass, I've no time for your father's right hook," he said chuckling as he touched his cheek and jaw bone where Prince Charming had once hit him.

Emma eyed him wearily, "Why would you help me?"

He shrugged, "I've told you, I've no taste for girls getting hurt. Besides, that wasn't the plan."

She did not know what to say. Pressing her lips together, Emma dug her hands in her pockets and leaned on the railing, facing in. She seemed to be out of words lately. Neal's death had affected her more than anything this tragic ever had.

"Did you love the man?" Hook asked, with his arms crossed over the railing, looking out on to the water. A small silence passed.

"Once." She admitted. Hook thought back.

"He was the one you told me about. Wasn't he?" On the beanstalk. Emma nodded. Her eyes filled with tears.

"You still cared." He noted.

"I don't think I ever stopped. He let me down, but he was Henry's father. Without Neal, I would have never _had_ Henry, and I would have never found my parents." She knew it was fate now, that they had met in that old yellow bug. The chain of events that had led her here to Storybrooke had started when she met Neal. He set the universe's plan in motion when Emma became pregnant. If Henry had not found her, Emma would have never come across the small town, never broke the curse, or met David and Mary Margaret. She would be another lonely, miserable woman in this big world. Lost beyond any doubt and with no one to care.

The sky was becoming lighter, Emma realized. 'I have to go,' she thought, 'before they find out I'm not home.' Automatically, without thinking Emma turned to Hook, and though she did not know how, they were closer than she thought they were.

He had turned at the same time to ask her something else, what, he could not remember. When she turned towards him and they were face to face, invading each others' personal space by the rail, he felt his heart speed up. Hook looked down at her, and her blue eyes met his. Her lips parted slightly, and she seemed to catch her breath in surprise. He smiled.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"For?" he asked, confused.

"Helping me."

He grinned his cocky grin, and looked down at her. His body grew warm, and he seemed to forget how to breathe for an instant. She could feel it as well, her face and body growing hotter by the second as she looked at his scruffy, but handsome face. His lips curved over a line of perfect teeth, and his deep eyes mesmerized her, making her wonder if he could see right through her.

"I-I need to go," Emma said suddenly, breaking the spell.

"Alright, lass," he said softly, "I'll see you around. Just remember Owen and his girl are still out there somewhere."

Emma looked at his eyes, and turned, ready to get home. Her heart was beating faster than usual, though not enough to be out of breath. She turned back one last time to look at Hook, but he was not there anymore. Gone under the deck perhaps.

Emma hurried home, making it before the sun came up. She quietly slipped into bed, and covered herself with the heavy blankets. Her thoughts turned to Hook again. He had saved her life. Some how, he had managed to distract Owen and Tamara long enough for them to get away. He had brought her on his ship and cared for her as best he could. A calm washed over her, as if his actions somehow made her feel safe. Although she was still upset and grieving over Neal, the talk with the pirate had pacified her. And for the first time in days, she slept soundly .


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"Uhh, no." Snow whispered to Emma across the table, "He wouldn't do that."

"Well, he did." Emma responded. She looked around to check if anyone was listening, sometimes the most crowded places were the best for telling secret's, and Granny's was always crowded. Especially in the afternoon.

"Why would you go see him?" She demanded. Emma hesitated to speak any further. Maybe telling her mother about Hook's help was not such a good idea. But who else could she talk to? David would kill the pirate with the excuse that he was helping Tamara and Owen, and she was not ready to talk to Henry about everything that night.

"I needed to. All I could remember was..." His face. Emma looked down into her cup of hot chocolate. The cinnamon no longer brought joy to her. Her heart was heavy with guilt and pain. And her conscience could only remind her of the failure she had achieved that night.

Snow waited patiently for Emma to finish, but when she did not, she sighed deeply. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I wasn't sure," Emma replied. "It could have been a dream."

"Like seeing Captain Hook in your dreams is normal," she scoffed. Emma pressed her lips together and looked even more profusely at her hot beverage. Mary Margaret could not believe it. She widened her eyes and gasped, "Is it?"

Emma closed her eyes in a pained frown and dropped her head on her folded arms. Her mother leaned back on the booth seat, with an open mouth due to her shock. Emma managed to look up at her with nothing but confusion.

"It's not normal, I know." She said softly. Mary Margaret closed her mouth, speechless. She then shook her head slightly. A small silence passed and Emma looked more concerned every second.

"I used to have dreams about your father. After I met him, in the Enchanted Forest." Snow White said. Emma looked confused and then she widened her eyes.

"No," She blurted out, louder than she meant to speak. A couple of people glanced at her with curiosity, but then returned to their lives. "This is different." She said, or rather, told herself.

Her mother tilted her head and smiled softly at her with Sympathy in her eyes. Hadn't she gone through the same denial after meeting Charming?

"Anyway, now I am more confused than I should be. He is supposed to be the bad guy." Emma said simply.

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't." Mary Margaret replied, "Aren't we all a combination of both?" She remembered her glitch with Cora all too well. Emma rolled her eyes.

'That doesn't help at all,' she thought. What was she supposed to think about him now?

Her mother saw the debate inside Emma clear as day. She was not close to coming to a straight thought about the pirate. "What about Owen and Tamara?" her mother asked, trying to distract her daughter.

"No leads on them." Emma said sadly. "After that night, they disappeared. Hook said they're alive though."

"Well..." Mary Margaret hesitated, "Does he know any of his hideouts?"

Emma had not considered that he would. The Pirate had shot Owen, and Tamara would hide him somewhere Hook could not point to. "I don't doubt that he'll know some. But he probably doesn't know where they're at now."

Mary Margaret hated to admit it but, "He could be of some help Emma. If we find one of their hideouts, we might find leads."

The savior frowned. Her mother was right. She would have to go see the pirate again. In an attempt to change the subject, Emma said, "It's time to get Henry from the bus."

Snow nodded, understanding the internal conflict within her daughter. As they paid the bill, David walked in to Granny's, smiling at his daughter. She smiled back softly, realizing she was relieved to see him.

"How are my girls doing?" He asked, happy to see them. He had been at work non-stop since Emma had disappeared that night. He had not let her go back to work at all because he was worried that her grieving would impair her rational judgment. So he had taken over the sheriff's office, just like he had done when she was in the Enchanted Forest. But she had asked for her job back this morning, and he had agreed, as long as he was sure she was up for the task.

"We're well," said Snow, hugging her husband, "But I think there are some things we need to discuss." Emma looked at her mother and then at her father. They couple looked so in love, even after all the hardships. They were so young, and full of life, that Emma even wondered when she would have a sibling. She felt a pang of pain in her heart, knowing well that she could never get her childhood back, and that if she ever had a sibling, they would live the life she never had.

"Right, Emma?" her mother broke the spell, with a soft, sweet voice.

"Uh, yeah. Let's go get Henry first, we'll talk about everything tonight."

David eyed her curiously, and pursed his lips in wonder. "You alright?" He asked his daughter. Emma nodded and smiled a quick, tight smile, walking past them to the door at Granny's to pick up Henry. The family went home together.

That afternoon, Emma felt pressured to see Hook, not just for getting the facts, but, because she felt there was something left unsaid, or undone. The anxiety she felt every time she thought of him was consuming, cutting her breath short and setting her nerves raw.

After Henry was put to bed, David, Mary Margaret, and Emma sat down around the dinning table, and she proceeded to tell David what had happened.

"Why would you go alone, Emma?" He asked, somewhat upset.

"I-"

"He's a dangerous man," David interrupted. Snow placed her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"It seems like he isn't as bad as we thought. He saved Emma." She said. David looked down at his clasped hands. He was determined to get to the bottom of this with the pirate, but Snow was right. The man had saved his daughter, there was no reason why he should storm after him now.

"Listen, I know it's a lot to take in, but there are many things unanswered. I'd like to speak to him again." Emma said, with a hint of doubt.

"Are you asking me for permission?" David said, almost skeptical. Emma looked him in the eye and smiled, chuckling almost. Snow and David's eyes widened in surprise.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't help it. You made me feel like a little girl." Emma shook her head. David looked at Snow.

'She laughed,' David thought. Well, almost. The couple was happy to see their daughter become herself again, or at least try. "Uhm, it's alright. Well, if you really think you need to speak to him, I'd like to come with."

Emma's eyes shot up in alarm, "David, I-I don't think that is a good idea." She was afraid her father would treat the Captain with more of contempt than with inquiry.

"Well, I don't think you going alone is either." He said firmly. The prince had no intention of letting his daughter, in her fragile state, go see the cunning pirate.

"He wouldn't hurt me," She protested, and regretted the words as the left her lips. Her father's face was priceless.

"And how do you know that, Emma?" He demanded, incredibly alarmed. "He may have changed his mind!"

"It's only been a couple of days," Snow reminded him.

"Things can change in a day," David assured her. Emma rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I can take care of myself,"

"Doesn't mean you should." her father said with a scowl, "You have family now Emma. It's not just you anymore."

"I don't need to be reminded," she said sarcastically.

"I think you do." Snow said stiffly. They all fell quiet. Emma knew they were just trying to look after her, because they loved her. This is what it was like to have parents.

"I'm sorry." She muttered. She drew in a long breath and said, "I think... I think it's best if I see him alone first."

David sighed and buried his face in his hands, exhasperated.

"Look, I know. I know you want to make sure I'm safe. Especially after all that has happened, but," Emma looked at her parents with pleading eyes, "I've things to speak to him about. Things that him and I need to get straight before we all go looking for Owen and Tamara."

Her parents both seemed unsure, but after a small silence, David nodded. "Just this time. I need to speak with him as well."

Emma nodded, relishing her victory internally.

"When will you go see him?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Now."

"Now?" David asked, utterly defeated.

"I have to talk to him as soon as possible. I need to get things straight." Emma stated, as she stood from the table. She would waste no time.

The Captain was waiting.

**A/N:** Hey guys! Thanks for reading. I'm grateful that this fic isn't a complete failure hahah jk. Anyways, tell your fellow shipmates to R&R, I'd really appreciate it.  
Love y'all! Til next time (;


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Emma found herself in a state of eagerness as she drove. The pirate's face hung in her memory with an incredible clarity, and she wondered if she could ever forget about those stormy blue eyes that always bore into her soul. It was scary to think that a man she had barely met this month knew so much about her from just looking at her. Emma felt vulnerable and naked when Hook laid eyes on her, as if he could decipher every piece of the puzzle without any help.

Her hands gripped the steering wheel harder, whitening her knuckles, and she though of the man's understanding of her being. She pulled over, with a slight frown on her face, as she reached the entrance to the docks, but she stayed put in her seat after turning off the car. Her mind was racing with the thought of seeing Hook again, because she knew that he would boil her blood as soon as she saw him.

Someone tapped on the passenger window, startling Emma and making her jump. Hook was crouched by the window with a grin on his face, waving at her innocently, like he had not scared her to death.

Emma leaned over and unlocked the door, letting the pirate open the door and settle himself on the seat beside her as he closed it again.

"How did you know I was here?" Emma said, looking straight into his eyes. Her body collecting heat already. His smell, actually very pleasant, filled the air around her. She could smell the sea, but she could also smell him, and the sense was intoxicating.

"I saw lights, so I came to see who wanted to see me," He grinned again, then he looked around. She stared at his lips while his eyes wandered, and sucked a small breath in, trying to look someplace else.

"I needed to talk to you," She said plainly. "I have a couple of questions to ask about Tamara and Owen."

His grinned dropped a little, and her stuck his tongue in the inside of his cheek, "Would you prefer to take this conversation elsewhere?"

Emma frowned and gazed at him again, "Why? And where is elsewhere?"

"Inside my ship." He stated.

"Uh... The car is fine," She assured him. He blinked, turning his eyes down.

"I'd feel better if we could take this inside."

Emma hesitated. "Okay," she answered, she did not want to put the man off by making him uncomfortable. He might not give her any answers that way.

He turned and exited the car, shutting the door behind him and heading for the Jolly Roger, Emma following him. He turned back to steal a quick glance, making sure she followed him, and smiled to himself. The blonde was a vision. Her long legs moved rhythmically with each stride, making her hips sway slightly. He waited for her to catch up, and then he studied her face with side glances while they walked, making sure she would not notice him doing so.

As they reached the ship, Emma let Hook fall ahead and he lead her under the deck through a series of halls and rooms, until they reached one behind an elaborate door, carved with what seemed were Victorian patterns on dark wood. Emma's eyes wondered inside. A mixture of dark and light wood made up the cabin, forming shelves and crevices along the walls that were filled with scrolls, books, and maps. Along the right wall, a sort of desk stood with beautiful carvings on the legs that were attached to the wooden floor. A long, horizontal window was on the wall across from the door. And on the left wall, a normal, dark wooded door sat halfway open. Emma could see sheets tangled on a far away bed, and she quickly looked away, as if she was intruding.

Hook stopped at the desk and unrolled some scroll that looked laminated. He spread his hands across it to keep it in place.

"Come in, lass." He said, looking up at Emma from the map mischievously. "I won't bite. Or maybe I will, but I promise I'll let you go after."

Emma shook her head, 'And here come the innuendos.' She walked further in the room, and strode carefully over to where Hook stood.

"What is this?" She asked, recognizing the map slowly.

"Isn't this what you need?" He asked, "The hideouts?"

Emma nodded, pressing her lips together. She looked down at the map while Hook pointed to a couple of locations and explained them. Emma nodded comprehensively, quickly looking down at the map when the two made eye contact. Hook did not fail to notice the conscious gesture. What he did not understand was her reasoning. Emma Swan never looked away, never backed down. This Emma was shy, pained, and defeated.

His finger stopped it's trace and he looked up at her again, and when she tried to break the eye contact, he refused to proceed.

"What?" She gazed at him, and forced her eyes to stay put.

"Are you still grieving, Swan?" the insensitive pirate probed.

She flushed, keeping her eyes down cast. He felt the pang of her pain in his heart. He took his hands off the map.

"I apologize, lass. I'm a blunt man. I've no need for pretty words."

Emma bit the inside of her lip, tilting her head to hide her pained expression from the pirate. She sighed and nodded.

He stood straight messing with his hook, with a serious look on his face. "Are you sure you weren't in love with the man?"

"That's not your business." She replied simply.

He chuckled. "Come on, Swan. Where's your attitude? Your gumption?"

She looked up at his stormy eyes, with a hopeless look, "I've none. What do you care, anyways?"

"I won't give information to someone who has no motivation. What will you do with it?" He replied seriously, "I've mine. But you need your own."

Emma sighed, "Revenge is not an option in my book Hook."

"I'm not saying it has got to be revenge, Swan. But you need some motivation to continue with this manhunt."

She stood quietly for a few seconds, and then softly said, "I'm doing it for Henry."

"Your son?"

"Yes." She replied, "I love him more than anything, and I want him to be safe. I don't want him to grow up in fear. I want him to know that I am there, that he will never be in need. That someone will always love him."

"Unlike you?" He asked.

How did he do that? Render her speechless, read her mind, make her feel so lost, and so found at the same time?

"Yes," She whispered.

Somehow, her response did not make him feel better. His need to mock her was impulsive. It was a way from keeping anyone from reading his own pain. And he now realized that in this instance, there was nothing productive about it. He felt guilty for the first time in centuries.

Emma sucked a breath in and straightened herself. "Well, I guess I've gotten all the information I need. I should be heading back now." She tried heading for the door, but the pirate stepped in front of her. He was so close, she could smell him again, and the scent made her dizzy with desire, forcing her to close her eyes to refocus her balance.

"Wait," he pleaded. He regretted his tone as soon as the word rolled of his tongue, but he could not let her leave. Not yet.

"What?" She asked softly.

"There is something else I need to tell you about Tamara and Owen."

Emma could not think. Hook was too close to her. She felt the heat radiate from her body, and her heart sped up in her chest. She looked up at him, his lips parted, his handsome face just hovered over her, and she could see the small light of humanity in his eyes. She did not understand why it was there, but it was.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Swan, this is going to sound crazy, so bear with me," he started, "They have a way to destroy Storybrooke. They're going to kill everyone here."

Her face dropped in shock, and fear shone in her bright eyes. "What do you mean?"

"They plan to destroy the magic by destroying the town." He said, looking down at Emma with legitimate concern.

"How?"

"They had stolen the trigger from your Evil Queen." He replied, as Emma's body stiffened, "But... I stole it from them before the whole showdown happened. It's hidden."

Emma searched his eyes. "Where?"

Captain Hook grinned, "That is not for you to know. Besides, you don't trust me, right, Swan?"

"This is no time for games Hook. The people I love are in danger."

"It's safe. For now. It's only a matter of time before they come to get me lass." He said, almost wanting the encounter.

"Well, then you can't stay here." Emma said, alarmed. They could corner him in the ship, and it'd be two against one.

"You think I'd let them get me here? In my home?" He chuckled, "Love, let me tell you something, I know this ship like the back of my hand. If anything, they would be at a great disadvantage if they boarded the Jolly Roger."

Emma cast her eyes down, thinking. If he could keep it well hidden, just for now, at least, she could use the distraction to either lure them in, or catch them unexpectedly.

"This was just a warning, Swan. I've no interest in saving your town. If the crocodile is gone, my work is done." He said, with an angry face.

"Are you serious? Is your revenge worth so many innocent lives?" She demanded, growing tired of the cruelness in him.

He stood silently, an inhumane smile curving on his lips while his eyebrows shot up. He tilted his head as if to say 'If that is what it takes,' and Emma made a disgusted sound.

"And to think for a second I thought you were more than an animal." Emma shook her head, she shoved past the pirate and he caught her by the arm.

"Don't confuse me with a good man, Swan." He sneered, "I've my own reasons for doing what I do. I'll not hurt those who won't hurt me, but I won't defend those who haven't done something for me. I am not a hero. I am not on your side. You've betrayed me before, and betrayal is one of my peeves."

"Then why pull me out of the docks?" she screamed in anger.

"What?"

"Why save my life?" She yanked her arm back.

The pirate stood with his lips parted, confusion on his face, searching Emma's eyes. She had actually left _him_ at a loss for words.

"If you aren't on my side, why did you risk your life to save me?" Emma demanded once again.

"Harming you was not in the plan." He replied, with hooded eyes.

"And why should you care!?" She yelled at him. She had it with his games. His mocking, his arrogance, his cruelty. His walls had come down for a mere minute, and she would take advantage of it to the fullest. If he wanted to play, _she would play._

He was taken aback by her tone, and backed away a couple of inches. Surprise painted on his expression, and his tongue tied.

He knew what the answer was. Though he would never admit it out loud. She had woken up a part of him that had laid dormant for centuries. A part of him he did not even remember he had. Killian Jones had come back to poke at his consciousness when he saw her. The man inside him wanted to break through the monster he had become, and be free.

"I've no answer for you, lass." He lied, "I'm a man of passion before logic."

Emma narrowed her eyes and let a mocking puff of air out of her mouth. She shook her head, "You're lying."

He stuck his tongue on the inside of his cheek and cast his eyes downward, smirking slightly, realizing there was no way around this.

"Right you are, lass."

She tilted her head in expectation. "Well?"

Killian starightened himself, sighing. "I couldn't help it." He responded simply.

"You couldn't help it? Why?"

Killian touched his lips with his fingers, trying to keep the truth from coming out. But there was no avoiding it now. Emma's eyes bore into his own, and at that moment, _she_ could read _him_.

"I couldn't watch you get hurt. I just couldn't."

That meant so much more. The meaning behind those words were infinite. Emma's face softened.

"What are you trying to say? That you care?" She scoffed in denial, shifting her weight.

Killian did not look away, but he stood silently for a few moments. He would neither accept or deny the accusation. He could not. He would not become emotionally involved with this woman. It was the last thing they needed.

Emma rolled her eyes. Her emotions were going crazy. Thoughts of the pirate racing through her head again, and she was overwhelmed.

"I need to go." She turned, and headed for the door. Killian did nothing to stop her at first, but he hated the emptiness that would ensue once she left. This was the third time in minutes that she tried to run away from him. He found himself terrified of her absence all of a sudden. Most of all, of his loneliness.

"Swan," He whispered. She turned her head slightly to give him a sideways glance and he leaned on the desk behind him. "Stay."

"For what?"

In an instant, he was on her, his lips on her's softly, her face cradled in his hand. She let herself relax from the initial surprise, closing eyes and leaning on to him weakly. They held the kiss briefly and then parted slightly, her face still in his hand.

Realization hit them both like a brick, and Emma immediately backed away. "I've gotta go." She stated, turned and practically ran out the door.

Hook made a fist with his hand in the air, and took a swing at crystal swan on the desk. It shattered against the wall.

* * *

**A/N: **Omgosh guys, I'm sorry I've been taking so long lately. Finals are coming up, and you know how that goes. My muse also left me there for a little bit because a lot of what was going to happen in this story happened in the actual show, so I've had to change things quite a bit. But she's back, and she's poking me with great strength :O

Anyways, a little bit of angst here with Killian battling Hook. Let me know if you like it! R&R please!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **I know it has been a long time, and I apologize, but no excuses will make it better. So instead, here's a chapter you'll enjoy fellow shipmates (;

**Chapter 5**

Emma sat at the dinner table with Charming, with a map of their own, as she explained the situation to her father. She found comfort in being close to him after the long days and nights she had experienced, especially the night before.

"How do we get in there?" asked David. Emma paused for a second. Mary Margaret came from the kitchen with plates on her hands and set them at the table. Emma could smell the pancakes and syrup, and her stomach growled. David looked up at her and laughed.

"Lets eat, alright?" He said with a smile on his face, as he stood and tussled his daughter's hair. Henry came down the stairs, ready to head to school.

"Hey kid," Emma said, with a small smile on her lips. Henry did not respond, he just sat at the table and set his backpack down next to him.

"Henry, your mother's speaking to you," David said. Henry looked up at Emma and spoke softly.

"Morning mom," he said simply and turned back to his eggs. Emma's eyes met her mother's in concern, and then she sat down next to her son.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Tired," he replied with monotony.

"Yeah, me too." said Emma, "Listen, we've got something to do this afternoon, and we were wondering if you'd mind staying with Red and Granny tonight?"

Henry looked up at his mother. "What is it?"

Emma tilted her head trying to comprehend.

"What do you need to do?" he asked again.

Emma sucked a breath in through narrowed lips and she spoke, "We're going to find Tamara and Owen."

"How exactly are you going to do that?" Henry inquired.

"We've got our ways," replied David. Henry looked at him, and then gave up the asking. He turned and started eating his breakfast.

Emma looked up at her father and frowned. He gave her a calming and sympathetic look and squeezed her shoulder gently.

After the family ate breakfast in mostly silence, Mary Margaret accompanied Henry to the bus stop and saw him off, while David and Emma went to the station to finish discussing their alternatives.

"We still haven't figured out how we're going to get in there Emma." David said.

"Well, there must be ducts." She replied.

"There might not be any facing the outside that are big enough for us to get in. And we don't have a map of the vent system."

"What do you suggest we do then?" she asked him.

"Does Hook know how to get in there?" He asked, Emma's heart jumped, but she kept calm on the outside.

"Probably," she replied simply. David nodded to himself.

"Then we need to go see him," he said. Emma pressed her lips together, and then nodded hesitantly at her father. "Right now then? We don't have time to waste."

"Yeah, sure." Emma replied. They grabbed their things and headed to the docks.

When they got out of the car, they saw the Jolly Roger tied to the long wooden dock, and headed straight for it. Hook met them at the ramp. How he saw them coming, she had no clue, but he stood halfway down the ramp, and the closer she got to him, the sicker she felt. She felt her body vibrate with excitement, but the anxious feelings about that kiss they had shared made a combination of feelings she could hardly deal with. He was looking down, straight at her, with tired eyes.

He had not slept. His inner conflict was too great for him to rest, and the sight of her only stirred up more doubt and pain. He had not thought he would ever be so infatuated with a woman again after Milah, but he could not help himself. She brought heat to his face and body, and speed to his heart. And worst of all, she made Killian want to break out of his miserable cage.

His teeth were grinding by the time they were a few steps away, and then he looked at her father behind her.

"What's he doing here?" Asked the pirate, signaling at David. David glared at him.

"We're here to get some information." Emma replied simply. The pirate was not happy. "Well?"

"What do you want to know?" He said, almost hostile.

Emma searched his eyes. Why was he so angry?

"How do you get in?" David said bluntly.

"Get in where, mate?" Hook responded.

"Why don't we take this inside, so I can show you what he's talking about?" Emma said, knowing that the situation could escalate.

Hook, grunted and turned, walking up the rant. Emma gave her father a 'calm down' look and followed Hook. They ended in the same room they had been in the night before and he stood by his desk.

"The map?" Emma asked. Hook ran his hand over the papers on the table, and revealed the laminated sheet.

Emma took a couple of steps and she leaned on the desk.

She pointed to a spot on the map. "This one."

"What about it, lass?" Hook said. He was not pleased by their presence, but another side of him, a hidden side, was happy to just have the blonde next to him.

"How do you get in there? Are there ducts? Vents? A hidden door?" David asked.

The pirate looked at him simply, and sighed, "There's a passage through this building. It's a basement."

"That explains a lot," whispered Emma, straightening herself. She gave Hook a sideway glance, and butterflies filled her stomach when he made eye contact with her. She quickly looked at the map, and then at her father.

"It must be dark down there. We might get lost." Emma told David.

"We need a map of the basement." David demanded of the pirate.

"I've none." He replied, angry that the prince would talk to him as a slave.

"Then you'll come." Emma's father commanded.

Hook scoffed. "Hah! And what makes you think I will?"

"Because if you don't, you and I are going to have a problem." David said, stepping closer to Hook. Emma immediately placed her hand on her father's chest, holding him back.

"Let me handle this," she said softly. She turned to the pirate and spoke, "We need your help Hook. These people are going to keep terrorizing the town until we get rid of them."

"And why should that matter to me?" He replied, raising his eyebrows mockingly.

"Because it matters to me." Emma said.

A long pause hung pregnant in the air, and Hook finally gave in. His gaze drifted downward at his hand and hook, and he replied softly.

"When would we go?" He replied, angrily and defeated. David looked at Emma with disbelief in his eyes, and confusion on his handsome face.

"Tonight." David replied promptly. The pirate looked up at Charming's face, and then at Emma's.

"We'll meet at the building." Emma told Hook.

"Oh no," David said, chuckling, "If the man is going to help us, he'll stay with us. It's the only way he can guarantee he won't run off to them and tell them we're coming."

Emma turned at his father with what seemed a terrified look on her face and David frowned. Why was she scared?

Emma was afraid what would happen if Hook were with them all day.

"What?" her father asked, confused. Emma inhaled, and closed her eyes, shaking her head. This did not go by unseen by the pirate. He relished in her panic, and laughed inwardly. He was somehow relieved that he was not the only one majorly affected by their connection.

"I would be glad to come with," he smirked.

Emma turned and looked at him. His smirk grew wider. He liked games, Emma thought, and she knew he would now try to make her as uncomfortable as possible, until she gave in. The panic grew, and her face went pale.

"Let's go then," David said, and he started heading out.

"Give us a minute, " Hook called.

David glared at the pirate, and then looked at his daughter Emma for assurance. She nodded, and David gave Hook a warning look before walking out the door.

"What?" Emma glared at the man in front of her. He smirked at her once more.

"Where to start," he spoke softly, moving closer to Emma. Her heart pounded in her chest. His did too, in excitement.

"What is it, Hook?" She demanded.

"Well, first of all," he said, he was so close she felt her knees about to buckle under her. "Why did you run off last night?"

Emma hesitated, "I didn't."

Hook laughed, "But you did, love."

She could not respond. He laughed again after her pause. He leaned in, a serious look taking over his face. Emma looked at his mouth and again at his eyes.

"Not now, Hook," she begged.

"What?" He asked with a winning smirk on his face.

"Not now,"

"Then later?" he asked, his warm breath brushing her lips. She tried to push him, but he grabbed her by the waist, refusing her space. Her breath quickened at the feel of his body against hers, and she felt her skin electrify and glow.

"This can't be happening," she whispered to herself, as his breath ran down her jaw and neck.

"What is it, love?" he asked inappropriately. His lips weren't actually touching her skin, but she felt as if he was all over her.

"Why are you doing this?" she pleaded, out of breath. She wanted him off her, but at the same time, she wanted him closer, and her body won. She let herself relax in his arms, enjoying every sensation he brought to her. If this was a game, it was a game she did not care to win.

"Because," he replied, knowing his reasons well. He himself felt out of control, and he just wanted to press his lips against her skin, but he wouldn't, not until she asked herself. He wanted her to feel the buzz he could give her, and he wanted to feel her lose control with him.

He looked into her eyes once again, and he saw the confusion and desire in hers.

"Is this not what you want?" He asked her.

"I don't know," she replied. Her knees were weak. But then she could not help herself. She closed her eyes and kissed him lightly. He pressed his mouth against hers gently, and they both felt an incredible rush at the touch. To his surprise, Emma deepened the kiss slowly, moving her lips on his, his hand moving up her back to pull her closer at the same time. She slid her arms around his neck and held his hair in her fists.

Kissing someone had not felt this good, no, this right, since… well, never. The kiss was slow and intimate, as if they're souls connected with each other at that moment. He pulled away sluggishly, and they both looked into each other's eyes.

Emma had no idea what had happened, why it had happened, or what it would lead to, but in the moment, she felt comfortable just standing in the embrace.

How could their relationship go from hostile to new, fresh, and vivid?

"How did you know I would come with you tonight, Swan?"

Emma looked at him and it occurred to her that the care he had for her, she had for him as well.

"You told me you cared last night," she replied. His game had backfired.

"I told you no such thing," he defended himself.

"Your silence told me." She said simply. In that moment when his walls had come down, she saw Killian, and not Hook, and she could read him as well as he could read her.

Hook's heart hurt. He was in pain. Literally. He pulled away slowly and held his chest. He knew what it was. That pain. Emma looked at him with concerned eyes. This game he was trying to play, it was not a game. Not according to his heart.

He was afraid to fall for her, but he would not admit it to himself, yet his heart told him the pain that held it frozen had to be released. That pain Milah's loss had caused him, it was time to let it go. He would not get any further down this road, with Emma, if he held on to that fear. So Hook held on to that pain, with all his might, while Killian attempted to tear the walls down desperately, trying to release it.

"Hook?" Emma called.

"I'm fine." He said, in contempt of her concern.

Emma scowled feeling disgusted with herself. Why should she care? She shook her head, and walked out the room to catch up with her father.

Hook saw her leave, and he buried his face in his hands, knowing he was completely and utterly lost. If he didn't hold on to his allusions of pain and revenge, the woman would be his undoing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Is he coming?" David asked, as he waited for his daughter to climb down the ramp. Emma nodded with a small and tight smile. "You alright?"

Emma looked up at her father and said softly, "Yeah, he'll be here in a minute."

Hook descended from the ship slowly after a minute, with a solemn look in his eyes. He followed Emma and David to the car, and entered the back seat, after Emma situated herself on the front seat of the cruiser. A long, awkward silence passed while they left the docks. Emma gazed out the window at the ship that was so out of place at the docks, lost in the kiss they had just shared.

His lips had felt so good, slanted against hers. She had almost lost track of life while in his arms. It was as if the world disappeared when he held her close. His smell still lingered on her nose, and she scolded herself internally for enjoying the sense. She closed her eyes and forced herself to ponder on something else than his kisses.

She diverted her thoughts to the dangerous pair of maniacs they were after.

"So, where are we going?" Hook broke the spell.

"The station, I suppose." David responded. "We need to speak about the dimensions of this place, and the problems that we could encounter. If possible, we need you to draw up a map. We don't need something exact. But if it was mostly accurate, we can deal with that."

Hook nodded courtly, not wanting to promote the conversation. The moving transport was making him severely nauseous. He was used to the motion of the sea, not the sharp curves and snaking of the vehicle they rode. Riding a horse was different, and he had never ridden a carriage because he'd much rather ride his own horse. And even that was rare, considering he was a pirate and most of his life was spent on a ship.

Emma noticed the pirate's attempt to keep his cool and she couldn't help but laugh silently in her seat. The mirror on the passenger side allowed her to see his face pretty clearly, and he was obviously struggling to hide the sickness rising in his core. She stifled a few chuckles and then looked down at her hands folded on her lap. It was good to find something amusing in her life at last.

Within minutes, they were at the station, and Emma stopped them before they got out of the car. "Wait," she said, as David reached for the door handle. "Do we know if Owen and Tamara have any other informants?"

"Others?" Hook rasped out.

"We should arrest you. To make it look like you're coming to the station unwillingly." She proposed.

"Why would we need to do that?" David asked, while Hook glanced at Emma with eyebrows raised. He seemed to find the thought of being in handcuffs amusing.

"If they know he's come willingly, they might move hideouts. They'll know he's helping us." She explained, rolling her eyes at Hook's coming innuendo.

"I, frankly speaking, think your daughter here wants to handcuff me for other purposes," he smirked, "selfish purposes."

David caught him by the collar and looked him straight in the eye, but spoke to his daughter instead, "I think you're right Emma, I should arrest the criminal."

With that, Emma climbed out of the cruiser and opened Hook's door, pulling him out roughly and slamming him against the hood. He laughed and grunted, winking at Emma seductively while she held him down. David came around and handcuffed the man, who snickered like a child and teased her while he was being detained.

With a glare, Emma's eyes followed the pair of men as they walked to the station. She shook her head, smirking at the silly comments the pirate made when he wasn't in eyesight anymore. Inappropriate or not, they were kind of humorous. She followed them inside, looking up to her father as he threw and locked Hook in one of the cells.

"I thought his was for show, Swan." He protested, while David removed the handcuffs and closed the cell.

"Best keep the show going," she sassed, one hand on her hips as she grinned. Hook narrowed his eyes at her, not amused. He rolled his shoulder and touched the wrist of his hooked arm with his only hand, soothing the pain inflicted by the blonde's father.

"Don't be dramatic. It's just while the rush hour dies down. People often come into the sheriff's office with small complaints or claims. It wouldn't look good if you were roaming." She offered. He shrugged and sat on the cot in cell, leaning back and kicking his feet up. His arms folded his arms behind his head and closed his eyes.

"Well, let me know when 'rush-hour' is over, love." He said.

Suddenly, Mary Margaret came rushing into the room.

"Emma," she called with urgency, her daughter turned to face her. "Emma, do you have Henry?"

Dread filled Emma in an instant and her eyes widened, "No. What's going on?"

Mary Margaret closed her eyes with a frown and inhaled slowly, "Red went to get him from school and he wasn't there…"  
Emma's face grew pale within the second and she felt lightheaded enough to faint. If Henry was not at school, or with any of the adults that took care of him, Emma was sure he had either run off somewhere (he had a bad habit of running, just like his father), or he had been taken. Emma sank in a chair and buried her face in her hands.

"Did anyone check his castle?" David inquired. Snow nodded slowly.

"Red and Granny are heading back from there right now," she responded with immense disappointment and worry in her voice.

Emma wasn't sure how much more stress she could take before she broke down. She felt the tears fill her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. This wasn't happening. He could be okay, he could have gone somewhere by himself. She had to find him.

"Did she follow his scent?" Emma said, as she looked up at her mother.

"She didn't catch his scent," Snow replied apologetically. Emma stood and paced. Her parents talked next to her, but the conversation was lost, muffled in the background noise as she tried to think of places her son could be. How could he have disappeared like that? He was upset, obviously. His father, whom he had just met, had passed away in the last month and the killers were still out there. But there was no reason for him to run, not that she could think of, stressed as he was.

Hook watched the scene silently from his cell. Snow and her Prince Charming stood together, discussing options, while Emma buried her face, which was about to show just how stressed she was, in her hands once again, her frustration evident.

"They probably have him." Hook stated, as he sat up on the cot. The family froze and stared at him. Emma's eyes transformed from worry, to rage.

"They as in Tamara and Owen?" She asked and stomped over to the cell, blonde curls bouncing around her face and shoulders. "What do you know?" She demanded, her lips tight and her eyes accusing. "What do you fucking know, Hook?"

With his head lowered and his gaze on the floor, he responded, "Nothing."

"You liar! What do you know?!" She yelled at him through the cold bars of the jail. Her hands held on to them so tight, her knuckles were white.

He stood slowly and faced her. His eyes dressed in complete seriousness. His threatening looks made her catch her breath. "I know nothing." He repeated honestly, with a drab face. It was his gut that told him that Tamara had taken the boy. That bitch would stop at nothing to get what she wanted.

Emma saw the look in his eyes and suddenly, her knees felt weak. He was speaking the truth. He knew nothing. Nothing that could help her anyway. Emma shut her eyes tightly with a saddened frown and leaned her forehead into the steel bars. She drew in a ragged breath and took a second to regain her much needed composure.

As Hook saw her pained reaction, he longed to reach his hand out through the bars and cup her face. To tell her it would be okay. But the truth was that he did not know if it _would_ be okay, and he could not react to her that way. His hand balled at his side in a tense fist and his lips parted, as if he was going to say something, but he could not figure out exactly what it was that he wanted to tell the broken hearted woman in front of him.

Her sadness reminded him of Milah's. She had grieved many nights over Bae, and beat herself up for the circumstances in which she found herself without him.

"We need to go get him." Emma said simply.

"As soon as it gets darker Emma." David said, apologetically.

"No, now." She ordered.

"That is a bad idea, lass." He grumbled.

"Does it look like I care?" She glanced up at him with selfless eyes.

"We can't put ourselves in danger of failing," Hook argued, "If we go there now, they will have the advantage, and we will no longer have the element of surprise on our side."

Emma whined like a child who was denied her favorite toy. Her frustration, the stress, it was all taking a toll on her. She did not know how much longer she could hold herself together. She was afraid if they didn't go now, Tamara would hurt Henry in unimaginable ways. Her chest twisted at the thought and she had trouble breathing. She pulled the keys from the side of her belt and struggled to open the cell Hook was in. Her hands trembled with anxiety and her stomach hurt.

"Emma, what are you doing?" David called.

"If they have Henry, then they already know about Hook helping us. They want to get us all over there so that they can negotiate for the trigger." She replied, in a seemingly calm voice. The pirate's eyebrows rose slightly. Smart lass.

"How do you know?" Mary Margaret inquired.

"He shot at them. Didn't you, Hook? They already know you're on our side." She stated, looking up at him as he casually stepped out of the cell. His tongue darted out to moisten his lips and his gaze averted hers.

"I suppose you're right," he responded. "I see no other reason for them to take the boy."

Mary Margaret looked up at her husband, who pressed his lips together in comprehension. "Then there's no need to stall." She said.

"Exactly," Emma replied.

"But we can't give them the trigger," her mother said, in a nervous and hushed tone.

"We don't have to." Hook said, "I can pretend I've got it with me."

The royal family examined him with caution. David spoke, "They won't hand Henry over until we've given them the real thing."

"Well, we will just have to improvise then," the pirate offered, shrugging slightly as the words left his lips. He glanced at Emma and waited for her response, it was her child after all. Whether she decided to go on with this plan, or a different one, was her choice. Jeopardizing her child's life was in the game, and that was something that she had to decide how to deal with.

Emma looked back and forth from her father to the captain, and she agreed

with Hook. "We haven't got much high ground in this situation," she admitted, "So we've got to make do with what we got. They think we have the trigger, I say we go over there and pretend like we do until we get Henry back."

Snow's frown was deep with worry, but she understood her daughter. She would do anything to get Henry back, just like she would do anything to see her daughter safe. She nodded her head in understanding at Emma, and waited for her husband's approval, which he would give, knowing how much love he had for both Emma and Henry.

"Alright, then. I guess I should draw up a map." Hook suggested. The group huddled together as Hook described the hideout and drew an incredibly accurate map, with precise dimensions and depths, explaining each trap and guide thoroughly. They all felt confident in their abilities to handle the dangerous pair who had taken Henry, and they gave Emma courage.

When they were preparing to leave, David and Mary Margaret headed out to the car first, as Emma gathered some last minute things, and Hook waited for her.

"Are you alright, lass?" He said, in a tone almost too low to grasp. Her eyes drifted up to his dark blue orbs from her belt where her gun was holstered. She paused, eyelids fluttering, unsure of the words she should use.

"Fine," she responded in a dry murmur. He knew that had been a ridiculous question to ask, but he couldn't quite think of another, so he looked away. They stood in silence for a few seconds. The pirate fidgeted with his hook almost apprehensively and Emma just examined his face. His eyes were downcast, and a slight, almost invisible frown framed his expression. Was she really right when she had guessed he cared?

"Why?" She broke the silence.

"Why what?" He asked, gazing at her with something she couldn't quite decipher.

"Why do you care?" She persisted, in a curious tone.

Hook thought of all the factors that had driven him to this point. To care for the Swan girl and her son. The first explanation, and the easiest, was that Henry was Bae's son. That meant he was related to Milah, and the thought of that made Hook cringe, in a good way. He was afraid to lose what was left of her in Henry, since he had lost it in Bae when he left him in Neverland. He couldn't let Milah's grandson follow the same fate. And second, well… he couldn't bring himself to understand the feelings the beautiful blonde stirred up in his stomach. He couldn't understand why his heart fluttered the way it did when she was close to him, and when he felt her lips on his. It was nothing like the way his heart felt with Milah. With her, it had been all excitement and adventure. With Emma, it was all intimacy and angst. Those walls that they both fought so hard to uphold for so many years crumbled piece by piece every time they looked into each other's eyes. He felt as if all that angst, if given a chance, could turn into something else. That worry that maybe Emma could see in to his broken and rotten soul could maybe turn into understanding, into appreciation, into acceptance.

"I can't begin to tell you why." He responded. "I don't know myself."

Emma's head tilted, and her eyes filled with tears. Her soul was weary and restless from the past few weeks, and just hearing that he cared, even though he didn't know why, made Emma want to crumble. Her knees went weak again, and she held on to the desk, looking down at her boots as a sob got held back in her throat. She would not cry, not in front of him, not in front of anyone.

He saw her reaction, though she tried to hide it, hunched over the desk. The hurt that welled up in his chest was unbearable when he saw how fragile and broken she was at this very moment, and without thinking, Hook stepped towards her and wrapped his arms around her comfortingly.

Emma was taken by surprise, but she relaxed into his warmth and shut her eyes tightly, releasing tears from the corners of her eyes. 'The tears might be falling, but not a single sob,' she told herself. She buried her face in his chest, as Killian's hand ran through her hair and the curve of his hook pressed against her back.

Emma slowly wrapped her arms around his waist, needing, for only a moment, the comfort he could offer her. 'Just for a second,' she instructed herself, but the truth was that she wanted to hold on to him for longer. She was warm and she felt safe. Then they both heard the front door at the end of the outside corridor being opened as David called for Emma.

She quickly let go and wiped her face free of tears, sighing as Hook dropped both arms to his sides reluctantly. She looked up at him and gave him a quick grateful smile, looking into his stormy eyes that were filled with rare empathy.

The honest smile on her lips made his body feel hot and his heart jump. He held her face with his hand and lowered his lips onto hers slowly. She tilted her head up to his and closed her eyes as his mouth covered hers. She sighed into his lips with pure relief and felt warmth rising within her.

"We'll get him back," the pirate said, touching his forehead with hers.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. Lots of feels and a little fluff at the end. I have to apologize for my muse. She left me there for a long time. It wasn;t good. Anyways, please review. If you have constructive critisism, I would LOVE to read it, So please send it to me.**

**Also, I will be changing my name on my FanFiction account to GabyGummyBear soon (hopefully), since that is my name on tumblr and I'd like to have consistency for practical purposes.**

**Let me know if you have any questions!**


End file.
